


Perfect Form

by misura



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Loki turns into a girl. Thor has feelings.





	Perfect Form

The first time Loki turns into a girl, it's an accident - or more precisely: he goes to sleep as a boy and when he wakes up, he's suddenly a she. It's a little strange and a little exciting and he spends some few hours examining himself (herself) in the mirror, to try and see if he (she) can change small things.

A different eye color. Longer hair. Shorter hair. Bigger breasts. Smaller breasts.

It figures, more or less, that Thor would walk in on him (her) during that last part. Loki keeps telling him to knock, that Loki's _doing important things_ in here, like magic.

Thor never listens.

"Brother, I - " Thor stares.

Loki isn't sure if Thor has seen naked girls before. He suspects the answer is 'yes', because he's seen the way girls look at Thor sometimes. Very few girls, if any, look at Loki that way, and the ones that do generally have ulterior motives, more attracted to the idea of bedding a prince than to bedding Loki.

" _What_?" he (she) snaps. His (her) voice sounds higher, like he's a boy again.

Thor flushes. It occurs to Loki that perhaps he (she) should blush, too. It's a thing, he thinks, girls do when someone catches them naked.

"You - " Thor gestures. "You have a bosom! And no clothes!"

"Do you like it?" Loki asks, because this? This is kind of fun. "Should I make it smaller? Bigger?"

Thor lowers his arms. He still tries to look at Loki without actually looking at him (her). "I thought - were you able to do this all along?"

Loki wonders if Thor remembers the snake incident, and then he wonders if Thor is embarrassed at being in the same room with a naked girl, or at being in the same room with a naked girl he's attracted to. "No," he says, because all good liars tell the truth sometimes. "It's new."

"It's horrible!" Thor said. "You - you look hideous!"

"Really." Loki supposes it's a good thing he's grown beyond getting hurt by the likes of Thor a long time ago. "How so?"

"Just - can you change back? Please?"

"Not without help," Loki says, and this is the lure, the lie. He tries to put just a hint of an apology in his voice.

Thor, being Thor, jumps at the chance of getting to do something that will get him out of here. "Help? I'll get Mother. She's teaching you magic, right? Surely she - "

Thor is fully dressed. Loki knows he senses the nearness of Thor's body only because he wants to, because it pleases him to imagine he does. (Only the very best liars are incapable of believing the lies they tell themselves.)

Thor swallows. Loki sees the movement in his throat. "What - what are you doing?"

"A kiss, brother," Loki whispers, lowering his voice to create an illusion of intimacy. "You wish to help me? That is how you may. A kiss. Simple, is it not? Surely you can do as much for your brother."

"You're - " Thor's eyes are wide. They are close enough now, for Thor to look him in the face, to almost pretend to ignore the body underneath that face.

"Of course, if you wish to be absolutely sure, you may wish to offer a little more," Loki says. He's not sure if it's the fact that Loki is his brother or the fact that Loki is a girl that gives Thor such trouble.

Perhaps it's a bit of both.

"Fine." Thor visually steels himself. "A kiss. But only because you are my brother, and I love you very much. As my brother, not - you know what I mean."

Loki catches himself wondering what it would be like, to have Thor in his bed, and him a girl. "Prove it."

Thor moves in a bit closer, his eyes squeezed shut. Loki chuckles, savoring the way Thor's whole body seems to tense at the sound, at the reminder of who it is Thor's about to kiss.

The whole thing might have turned awkward, but Loki decides he can be generous in victory.

Thor kisses him quickly, almost like a peck. He opens his eyes immediately after, as if expecting to see Loki turned back right away. "You're still a girl."

"Well. It wasn't much of a kiss, was it?" Loki shrugs. He's made his hair black, and long, so that it falls down his shoulders. "Try again."

Say of Thor what you will: once he has decided upon a course, he sticks to it.

"Better," Loki says after Thor's second try. The tips of his breasts hurt a little, but in a good way. He wants to touch them, or have Thor touch them, though that might be a hard sell.

On the other hand, Thor hasn't run out of here yet, screaming.

"Brother, I think you are enjoying this a little too much. Do you even know how to turn back, or was that nothing but a faerie tale to keep me here?"

Loki widens his eyes. "Would I lie to you, brother? Would I let you have free run of this body, if not for my most urgent need?"

Thor's eyes are a bit glazed. Loki tries not to smile as Thor reaches to kiss him (her) again, and again, until Loki finds himself stumbling back towards the bed, Thor shedding his clothes as they go.

Then they are both of them naked, and Loki is well-pleased to find his (her) body as flexible as he wills it, as capable of taking all that Thor will offer as he wishes it to be.


End file.
